Temporal Curse: Many Possibilities
by Foolishly Capricious
Summary: The Outrealm Gate is a gate to many areas in the world. One of these gates are gates to other possibilities. One of the many possibilities in the journey of Alec and his family in the distorted time-themed story, Temporal Curse. Non-Mature Side chapters to Temporal Curse.
1. Nah

**Author's Notes**

So, the poll is now closed, and the winner is surprisingly... Nah!

I never knew you voters would be Lolicons. This was actually the intended ship to be honest, but yeah, even with that, let's get going.

Speaking of which, I might pull the poll up again and see who YOU, my fans, really wanted.

Also, this will be in 3rd person view for the viewer's pleasure.

**C Support**

***Cue But Frederick, it's nearly dark.***

Nate, also known as Morpheus, or the Silbern Drakon by enemies. He's a mellow and cheerful man in contrast to Gerome's aloof and silent persona; both hate being compared to each other, mostly the latter.

The wyvern rider had finished polishing and shining Cugar's fangs and scales near a wyvern care store, resulting in the wyvern to playfully cuddle his master.

Nate saw him as a companion rather than a mount and when his parents disappeared, Cugar acted as an adoptive father. Through high times and the low, the pair were the best of friends, but would he be with a friend forever? He loved Cugar dearly, but the man felt something missing in his heart, yet he can't capture what it is.

He playfully walked back to camp, humming a tune that he heard through his father's headphones.

"We've got each other and that's enough for us ~ ."

That wasn't his voice, but he just continued to sing. A feminine voice sang that, but he didn't care as he looked up into the afternoon sky.

"We'll give it a shot!"

"Whoa~ "

"We're halfway there."

Nate's eyes widened and he looked behind him.

"Whoa Ho~!"

The little manakete with purple hair was the one singing. But what's weird was that she knew the song when his family only knew of that song.

"Livin' on a prayer ~ ," she sung with her cute voice. What he realized was that he wore those headphones.

"Nah, what are you-"

"Ahh, Nate?!" she quickly ran away from the taller adult male, though her short legs wouldn't get her far.

With a sigh, Nate sprinted toward the little girl, but all of a sudden...

"Gwah!" the little girl tripped on a root. Nate realized that his dad's headphones might get damaged from the fall.

"Nah, hold on!" he shot himself forward to grab Nah, and through somewhat quick reflex, he spun around until his back was pointing to the ground and he soon found the little girl mounting on her. Nah's face showed clear crimson, while Nate showed immediate surprise.

"Kyaaaa!" Nah screamed from the position she was currently in, backing away the instant she screamed.

"Nah, not in the village," Nate had an embarrassed expression, "People are giving us weird looks."

People gasped from Nate's response, adding more to his humiliated feeling.

"We should bounce, Nah."

"All right."

* * *

Nate panted from the massive sprinting. The Shepherds camped at Breakneck Pass after saving a merchant from Risen. The village was way below, and Nate had to climb and hop through massive terrain to get away from the local villagers who would hunt him down for supposed pedophilia.

"Whew, we made it back in camp," Nate wiped his brow from all that sprinting, "Also, I had to carry you back after you sprained your ankle."

"...Sorry," Nah pouted and said the latter in a snarky tone.

"Besides, you took my dad's headphones without even asking him," the wyvern rider said with a stern glare.

When they entered Nah's tent, he put down the cute purple-haired miss on her bed. Nate grabbed his dad's headphones from the thief and Nah was clearly not amused.

"Hey, I-I did ask him!" she was blushing madly for some reason. Nate was merely focused on seeing the culprit confess.

"You're stuttering, and learning from my dad's bad lying, stuttering is usually a sign of lying," Nate raised a brow, "Also, you're lips are kinda pursed."

"I-I'm just really nervous because I-"

With a sigh, Nate knew he had gone too far. He put up a casual smile after a small chuckle.

"Look, I can see that you like music, right?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, I've been wanting to start a band," Nate said, "The pair my dad gave me were wrecked during the war, and dad always lets me listen to his music whenever I'm down or alone."

"So, who's in it?" Nah asked with an inquisitive look.

"Well... no one at the moment," he chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't have any interest, besides, I don't even know how to play an instrument."

"Did I say you should?" Nate's tone was a bit angry.

"Well... my point is, I don't even know how to play music."

"Use your voice," Nate smiled with a goofy grin.

"... Huh?"

***Mute background music***

"You're quite the singer, Nah, in fact, you sing way better than Lucina..."

***Cue Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!***

"DID I HEAR SOMETHING, NATE!?" Lucina shouted with a tyrannical voice from the background. This reduced Nate's smile to a scared frown.

"Um... uh no," the man was reduced to a nervous wreck, but then shifted back into an angry man, "By the way, why are you stalking me!"

"Why are you in-"

Nate ignored her question and put up his index finger in a gesture to wait.

"One minute please," Nate said.

Nate got out of her tent and the little manakete heard the sounds of a girl screaming in fear as well as a woman's rage unleashed.

"Oh, he left them here," she put them back on and continued to listen to the song. She sung along to the lyrics, unaware of her own voice being heard. She just sang. A smile was on her face. Listening to music with this proximity was a first for her, and boy did it feel good.

"Maybe I should give them back later," she said with a smile.

* * *

**B Support**

Nah, the daughter of Donnel and Nowi; one of the two most potent fighters in the Shepherds. Despite being the daughter to an immature pre-pubescent looking girl, her personality is a foil to her mothers. She inherited her father's hair, but she also gained his powerful aptitude.

Nah was currently bored in her tent. She had just finished studying about dragons and finished half of her copy of "The Path of Verdure" by Steven Kaiser. She felt a bit depressed that someone stuck in a hopeless period would be calm and kind. She still wondered if Jack Cafey is truly innocent.

"She was a small town girl~ ," she started to sing, playing the instruments in her head, "Livin' in a lonely world~ "

She was about to sing the next lyric, but she suddenly forgot it.

"Huh? What came after again?"

The song was good according to her, and she needed to find Alec's headphones quick. Nah took action and walked outside. All of a sudden, she bumped into a certain man who accidentally got her to mount on him in a suggestive fashion. She had a serious look as she stared at Nate, who wore his father's headphones.

"Nate?"

Nate took off his headphones and looked at Nah.

"Sorry for bumping into you, Nah," he apologized, "You look like something's bothering you."

"Well, I was looking for the headphones that I accidentally took from yo-er I mean your dad."

"... Okay. Go ahead," he grabbed the music player from his pocket and gave it to Nah.

"Really?"

"Well, you asked, right?" he said, "Plus, you look very bored."

"Come on, don't delay me," she said, "Gimme gimme gimme!"

Nate laughed from her immaturity showing. It's like she inherited Ricken's immaturity, though, Nowi's childish instinct may have been transferred to her.

"Alright, fine," he said in a playful tone, "But, I have to put it on you."

Nah's eyebrows arched, showing disapproval of such action.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Beggars can't be choosers~," Nate chuckled, "Also, I have to measure your three sizes."

With an annoyed groan, she agreed to it. Nate crouched down and put it on her. Nate beamed at Nah with a friendly and optimistic smile. Clearly, Nah was annoyed and embarrassed, pushing the tease lightly away from her.

"Hey, I'm just kidding about the three sizes," he said while laughing to himself.

"It's. Not. Funny," she said angrily, "Tease me again, and I'll eat you!"

Nate shook his head and fumbled with the handle of his blade.

"I don't want to hurt an ally, you know," he said simply, "I'll stop teasing you, but I'll give one more request."

"What?" she grumbled silently.

"When we go back to Ylisstol, I want you to come to my mom and dad's house so I can play piano while you sing," Nate said.

"Come on, you already let me listen to the headphones," Nah said with an angry pout and her hands on her hips.

"It isn't about that anymore," Nate said, his voice sounding a bit more serious, "Can you, please?"

Nate's face expressed pleading. Nah really didn't like Nate's teasing; it was worse than Inigo's way before Grima killed the world. In fact, he's been teasing her for most of the time. Pushing aside those thoughts, she decided to take it easy on Nate. She was about to lose control, and Nate was saying this sincerely.

"All right," she had a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Nah," his smile was genuine. He turned away and walked toward his tent.

"Wait!"

"You can keep it for now," he said with a smile, "Return it after your done."

"Thanks," she said with a grin.

* * *

**A Support**

They managed to come back to Ylisstol after a tough battle. The Shepherds needed to restock some weapons and have a War Council there.

Well, War Council was done long ago, so Nah and Nate were at his mom and dad's home. Nate played the piano flawlessly while Nah sung the lyrics written by Nate. The man was also a gifted musician, earning the envy of Alec, who also dreamed of being musical. Nate was taught by her mother to play the piano.

"Don't stop."

The last lyric was said, ending alongside Nate's final note. The man applauded to her singing, earning him a smile from her face.

"Wow, you're amazing," Nate complimented, "It was very fun singing with you."

"Yeah, plus your talent in piano was awesome," she said with a mutual smile.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "I'll be right back, I'll cook something for you."

With that said, the man walked into his kitchen and started to cook food. Nah sat down by the piano bench and tried playing the piano. She just pressed a random note as an experiment. This instrument was completely alien to her, and she had absolutely no idea what to do. All of a sudden, Nate came out of the kitchen and called the little miss.

"Oh, Nah, is there anything you'd like to eat specifically? I'm gonna cook some of my mom's spaghetti."

"Spaghetti?" Nah said with a curious tone, "What's that?"

"Well, it's like stringed dough that is seasoned with tomato sauce and some meats," he said, "It's the family dish."

"Oh, sure," she said, "Can I help?"

"You're the guest, I should be a good host and do the work, while you make yourself comfortable."

"I appreciate the humility, Nate, but can I help, please?"

"Oh you're a persistent one," Nate said with a smile, "Come on, I'll give you instructions. Maybe some lessons on the piano sometime after."

"Well, I'll think about the piano lessons, so where do I start?"

"First you..."

The two then continued to start cooking. Nate gave her instructions which she followed without question or hesitation. Nah realized that her trust in Nate grew after the events; enough for her to not question Nate's orders on cooking the spaghetti. Nah really didn't know why, but a warm feeling started to grow... though she didn't know when it started or developed. When the product was done, they ate their accomplished dish with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Nate?" she said as she wiped her mouth.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't learn all that flirting from Inigo, didn't you?"

Truth to be told, Nate was one of his best friends. Though, Nate's approach to woman was different than Inigo's. Nate treated them as equals as to not show mercy in the heat of battle. Inigo could kill Risen Pegasus Knights, but not without saying a word of compliment to their zombied faces.

"Nope. The way I approach you is not as an object that will be thrown after one night, but a friend."

"Really, now."

"Yep," Nate said, "Though, I kinda did it for a selfish reason..."

"Selfish?"

"You see, I don't think I'm the greatest friend. In the past, I was one of the biggest losers, and even if I made "friends" with some of the people, they would later betray me because I couldn't do anything to help them. I've noticed that people only like you if they did something to you, and I couldn't do anything, so I had no friends. Even when I was raised to cook, play music, ride a wyvern, and fight, people still bullied me, so I tortured the bullies by putting them in crucifixes..."

Nah was scared of what she heard. This was a side of Nate she never knew before. Despite this, she listened intently.

"That's when I ran away to Wyvern Valley where Gerome and Auntie Cherche lived. I've dreamed of riding wyverns, and he told me the best time to get a wyvern was at an early age. I was only 11, and Gerome had already tamed Minerva at 9. All the wyverns looked the same until I found a silver wyvern; a unique mutated wyvern. I fought with it for nearly a day and I managed to tame it. After that, Auntie Cherche told me that I had to tame my fears and not let them control me, just like how I tamed Cugar. After I realized that, I went back home to start anew. I thought my life would be back to normal once I got over my social issues. I befriended and made peace with the bullies... or so I thought. They ended up kidnapping me and attempting to kill me out of vengeance built up. After I begged and pleaded for them to let me out, but then they cut off my right arm..."

"How is your right arm still intact?"

"... They tried to kill me by putting me in a battle between me and all of them. I went berserk and brutally murdered all of them with only one arm. As soon as I escaped alive, I got my arm to a healer and it would take 2 days to be fully re-attached and 2 years to regain full control."

"Is that why you're left handed?" Nah asked.

"Yeah, I was initially right handed, but growing up having to use my left hand most of the time made me much more accustomed to using it as my main hand."

"Nate, I never knew you were the Sinister Slasher!"

"... Yeah, I was, but not only were they bullies, but they were corrupt business men who used their wealth to torture me further..."

Nah was silent, disturbed from hearing Nate's story. Nate shook his head and got up. With nary a noise, he just walked out.

"I need to take a walk. We'll still be strong as companions in battle, but... I don't think I'm your friend."

Nah grabbed the man's arm, preventing him from leaving. A surprised yelp came from the man's mouth.

"Nate... I've listened well, and I feel nothing but pity and concern for you. Friends would tell something like this and accept them. As long as they stay loyal and trustworthy to each other afterward, they can still remain friends."

"Are you saying that just to make me fall under the illusion of friendship?!" Nah slapped him from saying that. He may have took many slashes and stabs, but this stung not only his skin, but his soul.

"I'm your friend, Nate! Friends would never betray them after they tell them about themselves. I don't care if you survived a bunch of people trying to kill you. You're a kind and caring person. You're past may be part of you, but present you and past you aren't exactly the same. Ever since we've started talking, ever since you joined Lucina and the others, you were ready to be friends with anyone including me."

She started to tear up and sniffle from the sadness she had felt. Nah hugged him and the wyvern rider pat her back to comfort her.

"When I was young, I never grew up with my parents. I was in an orphanage and I always worked my hardest to be loved by others, but they hated me because of me being a half-manakete. My foster parents were very unkind and they never acknowledged my attempts at earning their love. I did chores before they asked and defended them from Risen, but they took it all and gave me nothing but anger and disappointment."

Nate's eyes had opened. Boy had he been selfish. But despite all that, Nate saw a wall being broken between them. He remembered his dad telling him a story about a house. If he wanted to know how a friend's lifestyle was like, let him come to your house. The interior of the house resembled their inner self, and if two people allow each other into their house, they would know true companionship and trust. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He embraced the young woman and cried his own tears.

"... Thank you for saving me, Nah," Nate responded, "I'm so sorry for being so selfish. Knowing this from you, we've gotten closer."

"Nate... thank you."

* * *

**S Support**

Nate sat in his tent, finishing the book "Love Human". Nate cried uncontrollably after reading the end. He had inherited Alec's sensitivity to touching stories

"... How sad," Nate mumbled to herself, "Can I really stay with Nah? She's a manakete, so she'll live longer than me."

An aura of melancholy surrounded Nate, but he soon discovered the ring he bought from the jewelry store yesterday. He looked at the ring and marveled at its luster. He would be giving this to Nah, one of his closest friends in the army. He gritted his teeth and tossed the ring to the same book he read. The box pushed the book down harshly and unexpectedly flipped to a certain page. It showed a childish drawing of the man and the "love human". He hated calling her that because she was much more human than most humans. Too bad they were only made to comfort people in their last moments. Despite this, the man just enjoyed life with her, enjoyed doing everything with her before dying. In the end, they lived their lives to the fullest and even though reality would say nothing happens in the afterlife, he would soon join her in eternity. Will Nah be that kind of person?

He got up and grabbed the box and put it in his cloak. He had to tell her if she wants to be together until death parts them. For once, he had built up his own confidence in what he believes in... social-wise. He'd usually need the help of his family or some of his guy friends to give him confidence, but he knew that this event is between him and Nah.

He got to Nah's tent and called her.

It was night time, and they were camping in Carrion Isle, near the river.

Everyone had free time for now and Nah was reading a book to kill the time.

"Nah, come with me," Nate said, "I want to talk."

"Oh, okay," she got up and followed Nate at the river.

The moon reflected the river water beautifully. The dark blue sky dyed the ground black with hints of dark blue. Nah stared at the river with him and basked in the natural beauty of the moon's reflection.

"Wow, it's so beautiful~" Nah said, starstruck from the nature's beauty.

"This place relaxes me so much," Nate said, "I wanted to share a refreshing moment with you here."

Nah took a deep breath in then out.

"It sure is," she said, "You know, during the times I was with my foster parents, I'd pray to Naga to gain things I want or need."

"Something like..."

"World peace, maternal love, friendship. But, sometimes, my prayers go unanswered."

She stared at Nate with a sad looking smile; a hybrid of sadness (the eyes) and happiness (the smile).

"Have you ever had your prayers answered?"

"Before I started this day, I prayed for something special."

"Special?"

"My special request was to be with someone I love for the rest of my life," Nate said with a smile.

"Congratulations... Um..." she looked anxious, feeling like her love had been unrequited.

"What are you thinking, Nah? Who else do you think I love?"

"W-well, there's Lucina..."

"No, Nah, she's standing in front of me, under the beautiful moonlight," Nate walked toward Nah and held her hands, surprising the flustered Nah, "It's you."

Nah's eyes watered up and she shed tears. Nah pounced on Nate and soon found herself mounted on top of the wyvern rider.

"Nate, my prayer was answered. Do you know what it is?"

Nate pretended to be oblivious and put himself in "deep thought".

"To be loved back by the man you love?"

"Yes! But even before I prayed for true love, you've already proven it to me."

"I'm actually glad we mutually cared for each other," Nate said with a gentle grin, "Why do you think I assisted you in battle? I wanted to keep you alive because I felt like having a future with you would make us happy... unless it's selfish."

"Nate, you showed me that my lineage could have a future. You fed me food that I've never had, stayed by my side in the midst of the war. All these actions make saying "I Love you" useless because doing all that for me exceeds those words."

"So..." Nate was on the verge of crying.

"Yes," Nah hugged him lovingly, and soon, she too started to cry, "I'd be happy to share a future with you. You were a killer in your past, but I believe you'll be a loving boyfriend in present and future."

This was Nate's biggest moment. He grabbed the box in his cloak and presented it to Nah. A mixture of surprise and excitement filled the young manakete. Both of them cried tears of joy from seeing each other react to the proposal.

"Nah, will you marry me? I don't care if you're a manakete, as long as we live together and endure hardships together, that would make me this lifetime worth living."

Nah was filled with emotion from his proposal.

"Oh, Nate, of course I do! I've been in love with you ever since I took your headphones from your tent."

Nate already knew this, and finally came to that conclusion last night. He thought it was just mischief at first, but he realized her feelings during her time at his house.

"I listened to your music to get close to you, and I'm glad it worked..."

With a gentle chuckle, he replied to the manakete.

"I'm glad it happened..." Nate had no anger or disappointment. He simply embraced the child-like Manakete.

A future awaited him and Nah. A future they will face together. The empty feeling in his heart had been replaced with warmth and life from Nah's presence and love.

"You know, I'd actually be alright if I joined your little musician group."

"Really? That's awesome."

"I've been practicing my singing so that I could be worthy to be your partner in life and in music."

"You already are, Honey Bunch. You already are."

"On both?"

"Both."


	2. Severa

Nate and Severa

**Support C**

"Hmmm, lets see," Nate mumbled.

Nate is the son of Sumia and Alec, who inherited his father's capricious attitude, and her mother's musical talent. He loved to play music and his preferred instrument was a six-stringed instrument known as a guitar. He was tuning the strings to a more suitable and subtle tone for his next practice.

"Nate! You're in night guard duty with Severa!" Chrom called out.

"Severa? Ugh, she has a forked tongue."

Nate put away his guitar and equipped his sword. He stood up and grabbed the lamp that hung by his tent door and headed out.

* * *

**Outside**

Nate was listening to music through his father's headphones as he waited for Severa. He lowered the volume as to keep his awareness up. His wyvern growled low as he pointed a certain direction.

"Cugar, what do you sense?" Nate asked his companion.

He looked to where Cugar was looking and saw Severa walking toward him, with her blue locks tied in two long pigtails. With a sigh, Nate angrily looked away.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that, lardo?" Severa spat.

"Lardo? You think you're sooo original, getting that from my little bullying days," Nate said with an angry sigh.

"Stop acting all high and mighty around me. You have the aura and speech impediment of an old man!"

Nate sighed once again, wiping both eyes with two fingers from the same hand.

"I'd rather be a mature adult then a kid still inside an adult's body," Nate said calmly before whispering to himself: "A hot adult's body."

"Mature? We just went through an apocalyptic future, and most of us had to survive on our own before having to meet up," Severa rebutted.

"Just because we're not there, doesn't mean you can act as bratty as you want," the wyvern rider said.

"You're living too much in the past! Now, just shut up and *mumble* and stay on guard."

"What were ya mumbling about?"

"N-nothing."

He shrugged and kept his sword ready as they both walked around the camp, checking up on any suspicious activity (with Tharja's little hexing somewhat exempt).

"So, you know how you wore a mask before you joined? Are you like some sort of Gerome wanna-be?" she said with snark.

"Gerome? Why would I want to impersonate that grouch?" Nate said cockily.

"Well you have the wyvern, the mask."

"What I don't have is a personality that mirrors him or you!" Nate spat calmly. Severa was clearly outraged from this.

"Are you saying I'm cold?!" she had sass in her voice, "Just because you're the tactician's son, doesn't mean you have to act all high and mighty!"

"What's so special about dad? Look at your mom."

"How dare you make a mockery of my mother!"

"Says the one who... never mind..."

Severa had a victorious smirk as she laughed. Nate really wanted to punch her in the face, and he could. He has no biases when fighting opponents, and even he showed no mercy to a Valmese Falcon Knight.

Despite their little childish bicker, they still continued to do their job fluidly. Severa was reluctant and seemed to, in Nate's own words, "half-ass" her job. When they talked, it would usually begin with Severa complaining about her current situation, annoying Nate to no end.

As soon as the sun would rise in the next hour or so, Nate wrote down the report. He realized it was quite silent.

"So, no Risen activity and everyone seems to be asleep."

*snore*

He looked to his side and realized that Severa was asleep. Nate had read a few books on how some people would feint innocence or vulnerability, mainly women, and use this feint to attack them while their supposed savior's guard is down. Even with a forked tongue and a selfish attitude, he couldn't help but find her quite cute.

"Dammit Severa, I..." he was about to raise his voice, until she heard her sleep talk a bit.

"... Mother... you're... I hate you..."

"She hates her mother...?" he questioned, "... She might be a bit more self-centered as usual... and she's actually asleep."

He decided to grab her and pulled her to her tent. He carried her on his shoulder, as if carrying a large burlap sack. He gently lay her on her bed and left her. He left, but then he just realized something.

"Why am I helping you of all people?!" he said.

With a yawn, he decided to just leave to his tent. He may have inherited his dad's ability to stay up late, but he knew that he would be exhausted if his little all-nighter were to persist.

"... I shouldn't stay mad at her all the time."

* * *

**Support B**

It was noon in a field near Ylisstol. While the Shepherds decided to camp near Ylisstol and take a bit of rest, Nate would usually go to a silent place and read a book. It had been a few hours, and he's already asleep. He lay down in a field of grass with his book obscuring his face.

He suddenly woke up to the smell of food. He looked to the horizon and saw a certain girl with pigtails, holding a meat dish.

"Severa?" he muttered.

She knelt down in front of Nate, who was sitting up from his laying position. She had her usual scowl, which was not so surprising to Nate.

"Here, I made this in apology about last time," she said reluctantly, "B-but it's not because I like you, st-stupid."

"Thanks I guess," Nate had a gentle smile on his face; one that showed serenity and gentleness.

Severa's expression showed confusion. She raised her brow from Nate's sudden happiness.

"Why are you so happy?"

"... I don't want to say 'You don't want me too', but I'm not one to stay angry at someone for something so little."

"Come on I-," she sighed in defeat and returned to her usual scowl, "Fine."

Nate started to eat and showed a satisfied expression from her dish. Severa smiled from this, but that was only while he ate, where his sights are on his food.

She sat down in front of Nate and eyed the strange instrument right behind Nate.

"What's that behind you, Nate?" she had a curious look.

Nate looked behind him and saw his guitar that his dad gave to him while they were out in the Outrealms. He had learned how to play this instrument through other Outrealm musicians. Nate was good at music, fighting, and cooking, yet he lacked manners, and compared to his sisters, he was the worst at magic. Despite that, Alec said he had as much magic potential as Cynthia, yet Cynthia's magic growth was much more powerful.

"That's my guitar."

"Guitar? Is that some sort of fancy lute or mandolin or something?"

"No, it's a cool instrument from the Outrealms," he said, "I've been practicing it ever since dad and I got it from our Outrealm adventures."

"So what, are you some sort of traveling Bard or something?"

"Not really... I'm not that good at playing this," Nate said humbly.

"Play it!"

"Geez, at least ask first, Miss Personality," Nate sighed, "I'm not your slave or anything."

"Come on, just do it!"

"Ahem, do it..."

"Why are you treating me like a child, Nate?!" her little scowl turned into an angry look.

"Learn to be polite, Severa!" Nate said, showing no fear from Severa's temper, "Just say please after. Nothing's holding you back, and if that's not the case, who are you trying to impress?"

"... Can you play something, please?" she said reluctantly.

"Thank you."

Nate checked the guitar's tune and started to play the guitar. He played a gentle song that he usually sung whenever he was alone, before he joined the Shepherds. It was called "Tears in Heaven", which was also heard in his father's music collection. He sung this in memory of his dead mother and another certain person. After the song ended, Severa felt something tingly inside her... like she was missing someone. She suddenly started to want to know more about this piece, but she realized it was a very embarrassing thought.

"That was one of the worst songs ever! In fact, how come you're singing this song to me!? Are you trying to woo me or something?! I hate people who do that!"

"Hate?!" Nate showed surprise. He was shocked and stabbed with emotional daggers.

"Also, that instrument sounds WAY worse than a ute!"

Nate suddenly started to tear up with a very sad look. He then looked at her with a glare, surprising the girl. Nate has also inherited Alec's fiery rage; something both of them are afraid of.

"How would you know? Are you the world's best guitar player?! Have you even played it?!"

Severa was stunned by his reply. He sounded like such a gentle guy at first, but she didn't know he was this sensitive. She looked away, embarrassed about her outburst.

"Um... I-I..."

"You know what, Severa, you're nothing more than a cynic and crass woman who's just angry at others because you can't be angry with yourself for your failures!"

Severa's tears started to well up and she scurried away. Nate was breathing hard with rage still burning in his eyes. After a few deep breaths, he finally calmed down and had a regretful expression.

"...Sorry. Whenever dad and I argued, this would usually happen... I should have known better to not hurt you."

* * *

**A Support**

"... Oh how I love being a free man," he finished his little song while singing in his tent.

For some reason, he wanted to sing for Severa. He just needed the perfect song that didn't involve it being a non-cheesy love song. He put on his dad's headset and started to search for any song that had a good guitar tune.

"Eh, I have nothing," he said with a sigh, "Though, this piece is one that dad used to play sometimes. I remember the chords to this..."

* * *

**Outside**

Coincidentally, Severa came out of her tent the same time as him. Ever since that little fight, Nate just started to avoid Severa when at camp. He still fought with her though, and they still proved to be a strong team. Nate felt like this little tension between them should stop. He approached Severa, much to her annoyance.

"What do you want?!" she said coldly.

"Look, Severa, I'm really sorry about last time," Nate said politely, "I never knew it would hurt you harder than you've hurt me."

"W-why are you doing this?! Do you like me or something?" Severa said, a brow raised in inquisition.

"I'm not saying this because I like you... no, I mean like in terms of romantic relationship," Nate cleared his throat, "I'm saying this because what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have bashed on your little inferiority complex."

"... No, Nate, it's my fault," she said with a solemn tone.

Nate was surprised initially, but put up a calm and gentle smile.

"I-I was embarrassed to like your music piece, because... because..." she had a shade of red on her face. Nate chuckled from this.

"What's so embarrassing about liking my music? I shouldn't have been angry with you, but I inherited my dad's sensitivity."

"Sensitivity?" she was a bit irked from hearing this.

"My dad easily cries when he reads a sad story, and sometimes, he cries from a group of people belittling him."

Severa giggled from hearing this. A jubilant smile radiated on her face, causing the man who witnessed it to giggle with him.

"Who knew that our tactician could easily cry?"

"H-hey, don't take it the wrong way. It's okay to cry sometimes. Just not when you get a boo-boo or something extremely trivial."

She giggled again. Even though she's embarrassed to giggle in front of people, she felt it was okay to be herself around him. Her face turned serious afterwards.

"Well... about the whole insult thing..." she looked away with a sad expression, "You're kinda right, Nate. People usually compare me to my mother, and whenever I did a mistake, I'd always channel my anger out on others... when the only person I should be angry at is myself."

"...Severa, you don't need to be your mother. Look at me, I'm left-handed, like to wear masks, and can play musical instruments better than him. I may be similar to my dad, but I'm NOT my dad."

Severa smiled warmly and lightly laughed once more.

"Well um... thanks. Just remember I didn't do this because I like you or anything. Your mellowness is very annoying."

Nate ignored her little snark with a light laugh.

"I don't care whether you like me or not, I still consider you a good friend."

Nate waved goodbye as he went back to his tent. Severa blushed a bit from embarrassment and left to her tent as well. Tonight was a strange yet... reconciling night.

* * *

**S Support**

The two were at the Barracks, doing basic chores. While Nate kept the weapons sharp, Severa organized them neatly. While she wasn't as perfect in almost everything as her mother, she has at least inherited her skills in organizing objects. They were nearly done, so they took a break.

"Hey, Nate, can we talk?"

Nate showed surprise from her initiating the conversation. Nonetheless, he responded normally.

"Yes?"

"What makes me a good friend?" she asked the wyvern rider.

Nate thought for a moment.

"Hm."

After a few moments, Severa impatiently responded.

"So?"

"You're a kind and gentle person at heart, and I was actually glad you like my music. I don't know, but I think that deep down that brittle exterior, you have a warm and caring heart. My dad had a word for that... I think it was tsundere or something."

"Oh, I see, also, what in the hay is a tsundere?" she said with an embarrassed look before sighing, "Not many people compliment me like that... genuinely, of course. Most people compliment me because I look good, but usually they're just looking for my exterior."

"I'm always genuine when I'm around you, Severa," Nate said, an air-headed smile on his face, causing the girl to blush.

"Well, it's time I be genuine with you... after I bottle up enough courage to be ready for you..."

"Ready? Severa, I'm willing to listen to you. Also, I kinda regret saying what I said before... it sounded cheesy."

"Cheesy as it sounds, you really are genuine when you speak to me," she had a silly smile/frown on her face, causing Nate to chuckle.

"Well, I've seen this in Make Her Fall For You In A Fortnight."

"What?"

"Nothing. But the point is... you're nervous, right?"

"I-I guess so, but it's too embarrassing to say."

"Well, allow me to embarrass myself first. Severa, all the times we were together, I started to realize that you're not just a snark and cynic. Being with you, I realized that I was actually with a person I grew to be around... and.. and. Hehehe. And love."

"L-love?"

"Severa, I'm putting down all my cards to win your love. The cards I had in my hand were feelings, and I bet them all in hopes of your love being mutual."

Severa, who was stunned initially, began to smile and embrace Nate. A gentle smile was on her face. To her, Nate initially was an annoying guy with astounding optimism and an impersonator of the masked rider. As they grew to be with each other together, she realized that he was caring, nice, and... quite charming.

"Oh Nate, you dummy! Your chances were 100%! You didn't need to bet, or even embarrass yourself. In fact, what you said was as embarrassing as what I was going to say!"

"... You don't need to say it, sweetie, I get it already,"

"Geez, me getting happy over some optimistic idiot. And they say negativity is contagious, but your idiocy and kindness are as infecting as negativity."

"You can't fight fire with fire and expect a difference. That's why you use water."

"Man, we're two big idiots in love... and I actually love it."

"Even if you're such a cynic sometimes, I'd gladly like to stay with you always."

Severa deepened her hug on Nate, causing the latter to suffocate a bit. The tsundere as Nate said, put up her usual scowl. Nate started getting used to seeing that and smiled warmly.

"You better not disappoint me."

"H-hey!"

The pigtailed girl chuckled. Nate knew this was a jest. He hugged her back and petted her head lovingly.

"But really, I'll do my best to not disappoint you as much as I can. I love you, Severa, and I always will."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This is an alternate reality if Nate were to go for Severa.

Nate is somewhat similar to his father except he knows his past and usually keeps an optimistic outlook in life to suppress the memories of his past. Whenever reminded, he goes into episodes of shame and self-pity. Nate is a nice person, and like his dad, has awareness of certain situations and has learned even "modern" terms from his father, which is why he knows what a tsundere is. Nate has his tactical prowess, but like his father, he struggles hard in math and science. He's a much more talented musician, as he got that ambition from his mother, which is why most of the time you'll see him, he'll either listen to music, or play an instrument. Alec is jealous of his musical talent, but is nonetheless proud of his son.

In truth, Alec is actually slowly getting his memories back, which is why he knows some "modern" terms or at least has a fragment of knowledge of said terms.

Next one, I'm not so certain. My update rate will be low because of all the serious shit I have to go through in College.

So yeah, goodbye, and hope to see you soon.

Also, I'm sure as hell gonna go to the nearest Best Buy to get new Smash. Don't care how tired I'll be at class XD.


End file.
